b10rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Ben 10 Trivia
The Ben 10 RPG team member Levi Church like to post daily Ben 10 Trivia on The Team's Discord server. But for now on Levi will try to edit this page with new random Trivia EVERY DAY! Monday, 9/17/2018 *The Team started the Ben 10 RPG Project on 08/24/2018 so we have working on this game for over 3 weeks now. *Levi's first Ben 10 video was uploaded on YouTube 01/27/2018. So Levi has been a Ben 10 YouTuber for almost 8 months. **Levi curently has 120 subscribers on YouTube **The oldest video on Levi's YouTube channel was uploaded on 11/7/17. It is now 10 months old. Tuesday, 9/18/2018 Because I just made the page for Albedo earlier, here is a piece of Albedo trivia. * In the episode Ben 10,000 Returns, Professor Paradox mentions that There is a timeline where Albedo turned into Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year. ** This actuality did happen in the Ben 10 Alien Force Video Game Vilgax Attacks. Wednesday, 9/19/2018 * Khyber has visited the Transformers Animated Universe and stole some Trophies from it as seen in the episode Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Thursday, 9/20/2018 * Ben Tennyson and Zak Saturday are the same age in Ben 10 Omniverse. ** The Secret Saturdays TV Show begins when Zak is 11 years old and it ends right after he turns 13. ** This means that The Secret Saturdays takes place between Ben 10 Classic and Ben 10 Alien Force. Friday 9/21/2018 * In the flashback episode of Ben 10 Omniverse Trouble Helix, we see Albedo before he made his own Omnitrix working as Azmuth's assistant. Saturday 9/22/2018 We will be making more pages for Ben's alien forms soon so here is some info for the original 10. * Heatblast is a Pyronite from the star like planet Pyros. * Wildmutt is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. * Diamondhead is a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. * XLR8 is a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. * Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the water bubble planet Piscciss. * Grey Matter is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. * Four Arms is a Tetramand from the desert planet Khoros. * Stinkfly is a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. * Upgrade is a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. * Ghostfreak is a Ectonurite 'from Anur Phaetos, aka "The galaxy's greatest mystery". Sunday 9/23/2018 * Ben 10 Classic is turning 13 years old in December. * Ben 10 Alien Force is 10 years old. * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien is 8 years old. * Ben 10 Omniverse is 6 years old. Do you guys feel old yet? Monday 9/24/2018 * In the Uncle Grandpa short The Grampies, a ton of famous Cartoon Network characters come to see an award show. Uncle Grandpa was sadly the only one of the Cartoon Network characters to win any awards. One of the cartoons that sadly won no awards in this show was Ben 10 Omniverse. ** ''Steven Universe was also apart of this crossover and now that show is crossing-over with the Ben 10 Reboot in an episode of OK KO called Crossover Nexus. Tuesday 9/25/2018 * When Ben 10 Omniverse came out it was the longest Ben 10 cartoon with 80 episodes and 8 seasons. ** However, by the end of season 2 of the Ben 10 reboot, the new show will have matched Omniverse in length, and with a third season on the way it looks like the Ben 10 reboot will be the longest Ben 10 cartoon ever made. Wednesday 9/26/2018 * There has been over 20 Omnitrices in the hole Ben 10 franchise! Thursday 9/27/2018 * Albedo has only used 28 of Omnitrix aliens in the hole franchise. Friday 9/28/2018 * There was a MMO called '''Ben 10 Omniverse: Rise of Heroes that was released on March 19, 2010. So the name Ben 10 Omniverse was already used 2 years before the cartoon. Saturday 9/29/2018 * Grandpa Max '''was not in season 3 of '''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Sunday 9/30/2018 * All four members of Man of Action worked on X-Men comics before creating Ben 10. ** Generator Rex took a lot of it's inspiration from X-Men. ** Joe Kelly was very well know for his work on Deadpool comics, he was the writer who introduced the character's ability to break the Fourth Wall. Monday 10/1/2018 * Way Big's species To'kustars have no home world. They are born within Cosmic Storms and they live alone at the edge of the galaxy, silently guarding against threats from beyond. Tuesday 10/2/2018 * Ben 10 Omniverse had a Halloween themed story arc called Galactic Monsters. ** Ironically it did not air on TV during October but rather during February - April in 2014. Wednesday 10/3/2018 * Today is the 10th anniversary of The Secret Saturdays. Thursday 10/4/2018 * Ben's middle name Kirby is possible a reference to The King Of Comics Jack Kirby. Friday 10/5/2018 * In the Ben 10 Reboot episode Animorphosis, Dr. Animo turns into Rath and the first thing he says is "Let me tell you something" which is Rath's famous catchphrase. Monday 10/8/2018 * Today Crossover Nexus finally premiers! Sorry I honestly forgot to update this page the last two days, but I kind of needed a brake from doing this. Tuesday 10/9/2018 * Rex Salazar '''appeared as a statue in '''Crossover Nexus.